


Numb to the feeling

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Anti is manipulative, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Heroes to Villains, Inspired by Music, Jackie is exhausted, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind tricks and illusions, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Swords, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wall Sex, emotionally drained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: I need you to show me love, 'cause I'm getting numb to the feeling.





	Numb to the feeling

He was all that remained. The last defense against corruption and wickedness, the only one that looked a demon in the eye and felt no fear. He was an immovable force for all that was good and just, but even the strongest of heroes can become tired and weak. 

The last straw to break the camel's back was the disappearance of his lover, Marvin. And that was over six months ago. Jackie knew that Anti had something to do with it, but the glitch left behind no trace of where they might be or even if Marvin was still alive. The odds were stacked up against him, and each minute that ticked by without a solid lead made Marvin's fate grimmer. By this point, Jackie was most likely looking at a body recovery rather than a live rescue from this demonic entity, and that weighed incredibly heavy on his mind.

Anti was almost too good at covering his tracks, leaving the scene of a crime like a ghost in the wind. Sometimes it would be months before anyone saw him again. But when he did finally show up unannounced, wielding a knife and a wide smile that could crack his face like a porcelain doll if it stretched any further, he was usually after someone he wanted to eliminate.

Jackie was the only one left out of the seven egos, and his strength was beginning to waver as the crippling loneliness slowly suffocated him to death. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, and even though he tried to convince himself that he was invulnerable to Anti's malice, deep down he knew this would end one of two ways. Either he gave in and allowed Anti to corrupt him, or he would go out in a blaze of glory in a final showdown with the demon. Either way, he was fucked, but he was starting to become numb to the feeling of losing control.

Jackie was trying his best to overcome the obstacles that hindered him, but at the end of the day, he's just a man. He may have gadgets and gizmos that help him fight back against the Injustice that rots away at the earth, but he's made of flesh and bone, and eventually, his weaknesses will put him in an early grave.

But just when he was beginning to lose hope, a lead to Anti's whereabouts suddenly popped up. He wasn't sure if it was legitimate, but he'd heard rumors going around the city that a string of bizarre murders was taking place just outside of the red light district. It was an odd place to picture Anti, surrounded by whores and drug dealers, but then again he preyed on people that were broken. 

Reports of a massacre that took place in a brothel lead Jackie to Anti's front door, standing in the pouring rain with his heart in his throat. Any other time that Jackie faced this adversary he was calm and collected, but now that the end was near, he couldn't have been more terrified than he was right now. 

His suit was soaked, leaving the red microfiber armor to cling to his cold skin. The mask that covered his eyes was equipped with a thermal scanner, which at first glance, revealed only one warm body within the halls of this whorehouse. No one would even attempt to enter that building after what happened, and if Jackie had an ounce of common sense, he would heed their advice and walk away. But he couldn't. His thoughts were consumed by vengeance and the memory of the night that Marvin went missing. He couldn't turn away, wouldn't stop hunting Anti down until either one of them were dead and gone.

With a surge of bravery, Jackie lept from the rooftop of the adjoining building, landing directly on top of the skylight window and crashing through the glass upon impact. His boots protected his feet as he landed, tucking in his body and rolling onto his side to ease the strain on his lower back and legs, while his armored suit prevented any of the shattered glass from puncturing his pale skin.

He stood, reaching back to retrieve his twin katanas from their place on his back as he scanned the area. Blood covered the floor, painting everything in its sickly shade of crimson. It was a literal bloodbath in here, but the bodies were gone, disposed of before Jackie arrived. The vigilante was quiet in his movements, creeping across the common area that led to the different rooms down the hall.

It was far too quiet, giving off an eerie feeling that crawled up Jackie's spine. He could see the outline of a humanoid figure in the room to the right of him, but something was off about it. If that was in fact Marvin, then why was he on his knees in the middle of the room? Jackie couldn't see anything that made it look like Marvin was being held against his will, which began to raise a few alarms inside of Jackie's head. This felt wrong. Like it was a set up to lure the hero in. Regardless of what his gut instinct was telling him, Jackie took a deep breath in and prepared himself for what he was about to see. Good or bad. 

He swiftly kicked the door in, watching it slam into the drywall as it flew off the hinges. His heart was racing, lungs burning as the adrenaline flowed through his veins. His grip around the handles of his swords tightened, but every ounce of fight in his system drained completely once he saw Marvin. 

The sorcerer was kneeling on the floor, head bowed in defeat as he stared blankly at the floorboards. And just like Jackie thought, there was nothing holding Marvin against his will. He was just sitting there. Waiting patiently for someone to come for him. Jackie didn't even hesitate, rushing into the room and dropping to his knees beside his lover, discarding his weapons in the process. Marvin's head lifted, blue eyes locking with Jackie's as he snapped out of his stupor. He was perhaps a little disheveled, but he looked good despite the fact that he's been gone for so long. He was clean and didn't appear to be malnourished at all. He was perfectly fine as far as Jackie could tell. His long, silver hair was just as beautiful as Jackie remembered, but his mask was cracked and badly damaged, barely covering his scarred face.

"Jackie?" He murmured. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you, but you never came. You left me."

"I've been looking for you for months, angel. I would never leave you. But we can talk about this later. We have to leave, now.

Marvin's smile was a bit unsettling, but Jackie just chalked it up to shock. Marvin had been held captive for over six months by a deranged psychopath, he was bound to be a little off from that experience. The hero helped Marvin to his feet, already trying to pull him towards the door. Anti was nowhere to be found, and they had to get as far away from this area as they could before he figured out that Jackie was here. But Marvin was almost impossible to move. It was like his feet were plastered to the floor, keeping him fixed to the spot Jackie found him in. Jackie turned, confused as to why Marvin was resisting him. Until he saw the wide smile that stretched across his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now. I'm so happy to see you."

There was a strange lilt to Marvin's voice, almost like he was excited about something. And this time, Jackie couldn't exactly ignore that. Marvin was 120lbs soaking wet, and couldn't open a pickle jar without assistance, but now, he was clearly stronger than Jackie by a long shot.

"Marvin, what-" Jackie began, but his voice cut out as soon as he heard that disturbingly familiar laughter echoing around the room. But by the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late. 

"I've been waiting for so long to get you alone, Jackie. And now that you're here, I'm never going to let you go."

Marvin's voice had changed, taking on a deeper rasp that shifted in pitch every so often, and Jackie was frozen with fear as he watched his lover's features change in the blink of an eye. This wasn't Marvin. This was a trap designed especially for him, by none other than the glitch himself. Jackie tried to pull away, eyes frantically darting down to the forgotten swords on the floor, but by that point, Anti already had him in a firm grip, knife at his throat as he pushed him back against the wall behind him. There was no way he could reach his weapons now, and with Anti's superhuman strength keeping him pinned against the wall, he was virtually defenseless. But still, one question remained on his mind. Where was the real Marvin?

"What the fuck have you done with Marvin?! I swear if you hurt him i'll-"

"You'll what, Jackie? I don't think you're in the position to be making threats here," Anti interjected, his voice taking on that disturbing sing-song type of tone. This was all just a game to him. "Marvin is alive and well, safe with me where he belongs. I'd never hurt a hair on his pretty little head."

"What do you mean? He's done nothing wrong! Can't you just let him go?" Jackie spat, struggling in vain to break free. Anti grinned, pressing the blade a little harder against the hero's throat to stop him. A few beads of sticky blood bubbled up to the surface, running down Jackie's neck in the most delectable way that practically compelled Anti to lick it up. But he refrained, for now, focusing instead on the broken look that reflected in Jackie's eyes. Poor thing didn't even know how alone he really was. 

"You're a smart boy, Jackie. You know full and well that Marvin isn't as innocent as you make him out to be. He came to me, begging for me to use him like a common whore. And who could refuse such an offer from a gorgeous creature like him? It's so much simpler to be the right hand of the devil than to be in his path."

Jackie knew in the back of his mind that Marvin's allegiance was flakey at best, but he was finding it difficult to accept the fact that his lover of three years had left willingly to be with Anti. Whether it was romantic or not was irrelevant at this point. Marvin had betrayed them all. Now that he thought back on it, Marvin was involved with each disappearance in some way or another. He might have orchestrated this entire thing. Perhaps even Jackie's own capture.

"I-I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"Am I?" Anti countered. "Think about it, Jackie. Marvin made a wise decision by accepting the wickedness that already consumed his corrupted heart. There's no more fear. No uncertainty of where he stands. It could be like that for you as well. Aren't you tired of fighting?"

Jackie paused for a moment, his grip on Anti's forearm weakening a little. He hated to admit it, but Anti had a valid point. What was he even fighting for anyway? Justice? Peace? Love? Those things would only ever exist in his imagination. The world as he knew it was fucked, and it would take more than just one man to change that. Marvin saw an opportunity to rise above this world, to be the one that caused the chaos that seemed to overtake the masses. Why should he waste his life resisting the inevitable when he had nothing worth fighting for in the first place? His lover left him, his friends were either dead or fighting alongside Anti, and Jack, the only one he considered to be family, had abandoned him a long time ago. He had nothing. Was nothing. But it didn't have to be that way. He could be greater than this if he only let Anti in.

"I can see how much you've struggled, sweetheart. You've been such a good little soldier, hunting down the bad guys to make this world a better place. But this world doesn't want to be better. So why should you even try to stop it? Let them kill and maim each other, and when the dust settles, you could rule over these disgusting maggots like the god you were truly meant to be. I could give you what you need. Give in and let me have what's left of your soul, and I promise you that those who have wronged you will cower before your feet."

The offer sounded too good to pass up, even for someone as self-righteous as Jackie. He was so tired and numb, and he just wanted to feel something good again. Maybe Anti was right. These people didn't love him. He risked his life time and time again to save them, and for what? They demonized him and called for his death, taking him for granted. No more. Never again. He was done fighting.

Jackie relaxed against the wall, and Anti's grin widened once he saw the surrender in his eyes. That was almost too easy, but the thought of bending Jackie to his will was oh so satisfying. He just had to seal the deal and Jackie, the strongest of the seven, would finally be under his control. And he owed it all to Marvin.

"If I surrender myself to you, do you promise to keep Marvin safe? I-I don't care about anything else but him, even if he was the one that caused all of this. I just want your word, Anti. Then you can have me."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Anti said, pulling the knife back to draw a little 'x' across his chest. Jackie sighed in defeat, letting himself submit to whatever was about to happen.

"Alright, Anti. I surrender."

Jackie might have been expecting some sort of brutality after that, but he wasn't expecting Anti to kiss him with such bruising intensity. Jackie's head hit the wall from the force of it, eyes wide in shock as Anti practically devoured his mouth. Was this what he did with the rest of them? Jackie couldn't deny that he liked it at least a little bit. It's been so long since anyone has touched him like this, and perhaps this was all part of him giving up control to Anti. The demon wanted every inch of Jackie to belong to him, to have such a strong hero begging for his touch. It was different for each one that he corrupted, but Jackie would by far be the most satisfying to destroy.

Anti's hand was tangled into Jackie's hair, keeping them close as he slipped his forked tongue inside the hero's mouth. He was surprised to hear a muffled groan in response, and he smiled against Jackie's mouth as the hero began to move his tongue against Anti's. He wasn't fighting for dominance, although that would have been pretty amusing from Anti's perspective. It was clear that Jackie was into this as well. The boy was so starved for comfort and affection that he'd take it wherever it came from. Even from Anti, it seemed.

Anti shifted, pressing his body up against Jackie's as he slid his knee in between the hero's legs. Jackie hadn't realized that he was crying until Anti's tongue run up his cheek to capture his tears. Everything hurt like hell, from Marvin's betrayal to his own weakness, but Anti's touch was oddly soothing. It was like rain after months of drought, soaking into every deprived pore of his heart. Sure, it was a little rough, but it felt amazing to let someone else have control over him for once. And as much as Jackie loved Marvin, he was still deeply hurt by what he'd done. Anti was an outlet for every ounce of pain and anguish he had to give, and he wanted to forget about everything and everyone for a while. Fuck them all. It was his time to be a little selfish.

Jackie's hands were in Anti's hair, tugging harshly and pulling a few low moans from the demon. Their lips clashed together, teeth nipping at bloodied skin and tongues tasting the bitter copper of their heated kiss. The knife in Anti's hand was trailing up his abdomen, slicing a hole in the front of Jackie's suit like it was paper thin. The hero was busy pulling at Anti's shirt, tearing it in half just so he could get to the pale skin underneath. Their hands roamed, taking in the different scars that marked their chests as they kissed. But eventually, that wasn't enough for Anti. He wanted so much more than just a few heated kisses, and Jackie was craving the same exact thing from wanton moans he was making.

"Please, Anti. Make me feel something, anything. I don't give a fuck if it hurts." 

"Listen to you, whining like a dog for it. You want me to hurt you, control you. Isn't that right, babydoll?" He growled, biting at Jackie's bottom lip, and the hero whined as he nodded.

Anti broke the kiss, roughly flipping Jackie around and pressing his face into the wall. The hero groaned as Anti gripped the collar of his suit and tore it open, exposing Jackie's back all the way down to his ass. The demon's fingers were in his mouth, slicking them up with saliva as Jackie curled his tongue around each digit, sloppily sucking on them. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a zipper lowering, giving him an adrenaline rush like never before.

Things began to unfold rapidly after that, and before he knew it, Anti's wet fingers were sliding in and out of his hole, quickly opening him up to the point where Anti's cock wouldn't tear him open. He wanted it to hurt, needed to feel something to prove that he was still alive inside.

Anti's fingers were hastily replaced with his cock, and Jackie whimpered as the pain ripped up his spine like a lightning bolt. Anti wasn't gentle, didn't give him any time to adjust before a brutal pace was set. But Jackie couldn't help but find pleasure within the pain. He felt alive for the first time in years, and he felt no guilt as he spread his legs to give Anti access to every inch of him. His back was arched, jaw slack and eyes closed. His suit was hanging off of him like tattered rags, but he didn't care. There was only blissful pain and the frantic beating of his heart as Anti drilled into him. 

His cock was achingly hard, pre-cum dripping on the wall as each harsh thrust pressed him up against it, rubbing his slick head in such an intoxicating way. Neither of them said a word to each other, too lost in their own high to even consider it. Anti growled, eyes rolling as Jackie's tight heat constricted rhythmically around his cock. He didn't even realize that the hero had reached his climax until it was happening, but it was just enough to bring Anti down with him. The demon sank his teeth into the exposed crook of Jackie's neck, snarling like a rabid dog as he released, filling Jackie full of his cum. Blood was dripping from the corners of Anti's mouth, running down Jackie's back and chest as he pulled out, letting the hero collapse to the floor in a boneless heap.

The strongest of the seven was reduced to a whimpering mess, and Anti smirked as he crouched down to examine his greatest achievement. Their eyes met, and the tears that rolled down the hero's cheeks was almost enough to excite him once more, but he had other plans for Jackie. Anti's lips pressed against the hero's forehead, and his eyes began to blacken as the corruption overtook him. Just like all the others before him.

"I'm a man of my word, Jackie. You are a god among men, and they will soon feel your pain as you smite them all."


End file.
